Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4818278-20121003182554
Even though I should know better than to expect anything related relating to Cam, and to expect something completely moronic, I can't help but wish that iShock America had something to do with Carly and Sam professing each others love on national T.V. Despite how horrible Vitorious has turned out and most of the last few seasons of iCarly as well, Dan still has mastery of writing with "double meanings". To someone expecting more, or for better, thinks and expects something more, the title of the episode implies that iCarly does something so "out there" that is completely overtakes America. The same with iOMG, you expect something that really makes you say to yourself "Oh My God", something that no one sees coming. By title alone, you want to watch to see what it could possibly mean. You want to know what iCalry could do to shock America, or 'What could change iCarly forever". On the flip side, one who has watched enough of Dan's shows, knows to expect something extremely contrived and moronic to the point of saying to yourself "Is this really happening?" not out of amazement, but by how stupid and nonsensical everything seems to look. So while the Cam in me is begging for the show to push the envelope and write something intelligent and really show why the show is amazing, I expect nothing more than a stupid gag that gets beaten into the ground so much that it is unrecognizeble at the end of the episode. A one note joke that gets used up at the beginning of the episode that nobody tells Dan that it isn't funny anymore, sort of like how Transformers turned out. The first one, while not exactly a cinematic masterpiece, did what it was supposed to do. Set up a world and its characters and tell a relatively compelling story with interesting characters. While not perfect, it did a really good job with what it had. Much like iCarly was in its beginning, a lot of it was introducing characters that the show would have and make them all interesting. And it did and extremely good job in relation to both Carly and Sam Now when the sequels came, we excpeted for those characters to grow and expand, building upon what they were in the beginning. But instead of growing, they merely have become charactiures of themeselves, being what the director has written those characters to be and the actors simply complying with what they say, not thinking about how their character would react and respond. iCarly has pretty much become that, with Carly, Sam, and Freddie becoming merely shells of what Dan has written them to be and become extremely stagnet and being one note jokes that simply aren't funny anymore, a couple of examples being Carly becoming a dating punching bag and Freddie being shown as an utter loser in any endeavor, Gibby just walking into a room and saying his name, Spencer being nothing more than a man-child unless the plot calls for it otherwise. It evident in Victorious too, espcially with Cat's chatacter. A series of one note jokes that nobody bothered to tell Dan isn't funny anymore. It feels like Dan just likes writing characters for a specific situation and not expanding upon them later on. I'm not sure if it's just executive meddling, with Nick shutting down some of his more controversial ideas, or that he really just can't provide anything better because he simply doesn't have it in him. Just think, does it really feel like any of the characters have grown in relation to the start of the series, not from your own speculation, but what you have seen on the screen? Do Carly and Sam even look like friends anymore other than the short glimpses we get at the beginning of an episode? Does it feel like that characters have moved in any sort of direction? iCarly may not have an over-arching story, but that doesn't mean its characters should be allowed to grow. I know it feels like I'm ranting, but its the last season of iCarly and looking back it feels like the series has gone nowhere and has been been simply meandering around while settling for cheap gags over the years.